Abigail, fluffy footballs oh and the Doctor
by Wellthat'slife
Summary: When Martha and the Doctor set of for on another advenure they end up taking a detour as they  get called by a young girl named Abigail. Sorry rubbish at summarys and titles. Got any other suggestions please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Me 

Summary: As the Doctor and Martha go for another time and space travelling adventure they meet a girl who reminds Martha of someone… Also involves Running

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Doctor who believe me you would know. Though I do think I own Abigail, not sure though: P

**Time period thingy:** Set before Utopia after Gridlock somewhere in between, I would say after Human nature. There are some spoilers to do with the you are not alone stuff but only tinsy ones.

**A/N: **Ok so this is my first ever multi chaptered fanfic. I so hope you all like it. Just finished Harry you know so looked for some cheering up. Thought I would write this. Going to add authors comments because I enjoy reading them so much. Oh and by the way the Prologue is short I know but believe me it will get longer I promise.

o0o

It was Friday. A normal, wet Friday morning and Abigail (Abby to her friends) was leaving her house for the last the day of term. She was walking the usual way to her school and had just got to the second ally when she stopped dead in her tracks. There floating in front of her was a Giant thing. To be honest she had no idea what it was. The Thing was the size of a football, red in colour and looked well_, fuzzy_. After standing there for no longer than thirty seconds she walked closer to it. There appeared to be no eyes, mouth or anything. Suddenly on the spur of the moment she touched, well prodded it. The football moved back slightly. The thing appeared harmless and in Abigail's eyes looked kind of cute. She was just about to prod it again when it produced a mouth. With teeth, big teeth, big hungry looking teeth.

"Oh." Abigail managed to say before she turned and ran for dear life…


	2. Chapter 2

"The look on your face when she said you were an idiot! I wish I had a camera!"

"Yes well she was wrong and you know it. I mean calling me and idiot after all I had done for her, got rid of those nasty cheese eating flies and how does she repay me by calling me and idiot!"

The pair were now in the console room. The Doctor setting co ordinates for they're next destination and Martha mocking the Doctor.

"Yes but she wanted you to get rid of the _chocolate_ eating flies instead you encouraged them to mate and by now I wouldn't be surprised if there was no chocolate left!"

"Huh." The Doctor was now sulking and Martha knew that it was be better to leave him at it. After all it was one of the things he did best.

"I'll go and make the tea then." and with that she wandered out leaving him to sulk.

0o0

Martha was now in the kitchen making tea. She prepared them like usual hers in a lavender coloured mug, his in a bright orange one. She added the milk to his first, then the sugar, and then the water just how he liked it.

Martha had found out his taste when visiting the planet Weriqu. Apparently they prepared the best tea in the universe. Well when they got there the Doctor wasn't very impressed with his cuppa. In defence of the planet they had landed right slap bang in a middle of a war zone so the shopkeepers were a bit preoccupied with keeping off the opposition than to make up a cup of tea. Still didn't keep the alien from serving the Doctor and Martha. They loved serving customers and would stop in any situation to make someone a cup of tea if they asked, and the Doctor had asked.

She had made the tea and was just entering the console room when they crashed. Yet again Martha was hurled to the floor of the TARDIS and yet again she was covered with boiling hot tea. God how she wished he would warn her when he was going to do that, but then this was all part of the fun. She smiled, picked herself up and ran to find the Doctor making a mental note to clean up the mess after.

o0o

"Ok so what have you done know?" She asked.

The Doctor gave her one of his now-is-not-the-time looks and she fell silent. After what seemed like ages of being thrown around the TARDIS the Doctor finally spoke.

"This shouldn't be happening"

"What shouldn't b-"

"I mean only I should be able to do this. Me! I'm the only one who should be able to do this! It's theoretically impossible, I mean the person who is doing this should be me, but it's not me, and if it's not me then who the hell is it?"

Seeing the confused look on Martha's face he slowly explained what he was rambling about.

"The TARDIS is being called, no pulled to a location as if someone has asked it to come."

"But isn't that what it does if it hears a distress call?"

"Yes but this is different Martha. This is a specific person asking the TARDIS to come and get them. Now only I should be able to do that but as you can see someone else is doing it."

"So what you are saying is that someone needs the TARDIS to come get them and you are the only person who should be able to do that."

"Yes."

"Doctor are we in danger?"

"No not really, but this should only be used in an emergency. I have never had to do this before because you see if this was happening in a normal situation the TARDIS would be unmanned and would be travelling trough the vortex alone but she has passengers."

"But Doctor can't you just control it manually?"

"If I did then it would mess with the internal functions of the TARDIS which could cause horrific events."

"Like?"

"Like me and you being wiped out."

"Oh."

The TARDIS fell silent once more as it hurdled through the vortex. Finally Martha broke the spell by saying.

"So where are we being called, No sorry _pulled_ to?"

Finally a grin emerged on the Doctors' face.

"Now that's the best bit. We're being pulled to none other than Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Yes I know this is a short chapter but there will be some longer ones soon. Also Calling all Fanfic writers please help me! I need your advice. If you want to help me leave a review and I'll tell you my exact problem. Please help me, this isn't just a plea for reviews, though reviews are nice.

x

The fluffy football was getting closer and closer to Abigail now. She could smell its disgusting breath and feel it breathing on the back of her neck.

She had got to the fork in the alleyway. If she turned right she would get to the school gates, if she turned left she would head straight for the local woods. She stopped and thought. What could she do? Go to school? Or the woods? She didn't have long to ponder though as the creature came soaring round the corner. Abigail made her decision. She sprinted left running as fast as her legs to carry her. She could, would not let this thing attack the innocent people in her school. Although she wouldn't mind if it _accidentally _ate Lauren Jones. She pushed that thought out of her head. She had to concentrate on what to do next. Her legs were hurting now and her lungs were burning. She had never run this fast in her life and hoped that she would never have to again.

The thing was closing and she knew it wouldn't belong before it got to her. Her mind suddenly went blank and one thought came into her head.

"_Help me. Come and get me."_

She was then blasted back into reality. What the hell had just happened? Why had her mind said that? But before she could contemplate any longer she saw the woods.

"If I can just get there, I can lose it in the trees"

It was a long shot but worth a try. She picked up her pace again and headed for the woody sanctuary. _Just keep running, just keep running_. That though went over and over in her mind. How she wished she was good at sports now, but no she _had_ to be blessed with brains.

"Bloody lot of good those are right about now!" She said aloud.

She was almost there now. She could smell the woods, feel the leaves brush past her burning skin. But the creature was now hovering above her ready to plunge.

In one last desperate attempt Abby increased her speed. Well if she was going to die she was going to die running.

But her desperate attempt was in vain; the creature was once again hovering above her. She was about to scream when out of nowhere a blue police box appeared..

Abigail gripped the handle willing it to be open. It was! She ran into the box, closed the door and collapsed onto the TARDIS floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Yes It's me again. Just saying I enjoyed this chapter because it has lots of dialogue and I like dialogue. Also thanks to Kabbachan for reviewing!

The TARDIS had landed in what seemed to be a normal alleyway. The Doctor was studying it through the monitor while Martha had rushed to see if the girl was all right.

"Hello I'm Martha and this is the Doctor are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Abigail muttered as she tried to get up. Abby was on her legs when she collapsed once more.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well for your information I have actually just been chased by a manic football that was determined to eat me. So sorry if I don't appear fine." There was a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Ok, but let me help you up." Martha said as she went to grab the girls' hand.

After much struggling Abby was now on her feet.

"I thought you said he was a Doctor," Abby said to Martha.

"He is, just not a very good one." Martha shot a look to the Doctor telling him to say something.

The Doctor turned around from the TARDIS controls and studied the girl for the first time.

She looked around 13 and was tall for her age. Had long flowing brown hair that had a life of it's own and hazel eyes. She was carrying a bag, which he assumed held schoolbooks and pencils.

"Sorry. Well I'm the Doctor, as Martha kindly said, and that football that was chasing you was a Zenxopia. They are perfectly harmless."

"Oh sorry I should have _known_ it was a Zenxopia. And of _course_ they are such harmless creatures. The only problem is that bloody great football out there just tried to eat me so don't you dare tell me they are bloody harmless!"

The Doctor looked taken back. The last person who talked to him like that was Donna. He tried to shake thoughts of Donna out of his mind as he saw Martha trying to hide a smile.

"Yes well… um… you see they are _usually _harmless unless you poked it. Oh please say you didn't poke it."

The girl was now looking sheepish. "Well… you see… I had to! I had to determine if it was harmless or more importantly if it was actually real."

But the Doctor was ignoring her now and had gone back to pressing buttons.

"Great now I have to go back into the vortex, fiddle with the species extrapolor and then come all the way back just because you poked it."

"Well!" But that was all Abby could say. Until, that is she felt the ground below her move.

"You're kidnapping me!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are! You're taking me to God knows where without my permission. That in my books counts as kidnapping me!"

"Listen do you want to be followed around by that thing out there?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then shut up!"

And with that Abby fell silent.

o0o

They had been moving for ages when the Doctor plucked up the courage to talk to Abby.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Abigail, Abby to my friends."

"Well Abby-"

"Who said you were my friend?"

The Doctor fell silent once more. Martha had been watching the two and couldn't help smiling. This thirteen year old sure had guts. Which then reminded Martha about what the Doctor had said.

"Umm Abigail-"

"You can call me Abby" Abby said without looking up from the book she had produced from her bag.

"Abby, when you were running from the Zenxopia, can you remember asking for help?"

Abby put down her book and was looking very pale.

"When I was running," Her voice was barely a whisper. "My mind went blank and I remember thinking about help. But the voice I heard wasn't my own, it was like… like I was _possessed."_

Tears had begun to run down Abby's cheeks but she quickly brushed them away.

"Anyway so what is this thing we are in?"

The Doctor put on the first smile he had since Abby had arrived and hurriedly tried to confuse the girl.


End file.
